Saving Grace From A WallFlower
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: PruCan (main and sides FrUk, RuAme, GerIta) God is hard to believe, ask any believer, Life is hard to believe, ask any scientist, Love is hard to believe, ask any lover. What do you do when everything you've built up is taken away? Matthew and Gilbert are happy together, until Prussia loses his memory. Leaving Matthew with just the shell of the man he loved.


Matthew Williams, respectively Canada, sat on his kitchen counter. He bit his lip in pain as his boyfriend, for five years now, applied pressure to the alcohol pad he was swiping across Matthews scraped leg. Matthew had gotten hurt when the couple were playing a "Friendly" indoor hockey game.

"I'm telling you Mattie, you need to stop getting so aggressive in hockey." He sighed, inspecting the damage to his boyfriend's knee. "I know you are just trying to impress the awesome me, because well I am me, ja. It seems every time you get hurt though" Prussia sighed, while he smirked at his little Canadian.

Sighing in irritation, Mattie put his hands up in defense "Fine you caught me, that's exactly it Gil. Please take pity on me, and let me bask in your awesome ways. Maybe then I will not be such a klutz" Canada said his words dripping with sarcasm, as it was well known Prussia was very unstable on his feet.

Patting his head, Gilbert smirked wider. "Ja, I will since you asked so nicely. Who has the power to say no to the cute Canadian, eh?" Gilbert added the"eh" with a mocking tone, liking to make fun of the younger nation for his peoples weird slang.

Canada huffed at him, his face flushed. Batting his hands away after Prussia quickly applied a bandage, Matthew got to work on cleaning up the mess in his living room.

The smaller nation almost squeaked as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. "Holy Maple!" Matthew shouted being thrown off guard at the rough contact.

Gil placed his hands on Matthews hipbones. "We could play other games besides hockey you know." The older nation whispered, his breath tickling the hair on Canada's neck, trailing little kisses after.

Shuddering slightly, with chills going down his back Matthew weakly protested. "Ahh, Gil stop. I have to clean up the hockey game you profusely called for saying it was unfair and you wanted a rematch." Matthew moaned as his ahoge, or stray curl was pulled by Gil.

Adorning a frown on his handsome features Gil looked sternly as Matthew. "Nein, cleaning can wait. As I remember I won, ja? Does that not deserve some kind of reward?" he purred, blinking his eyes innocently, as his voice took on a huskier tone.

Gulping hard at his insinuation, Matthews adam's apple bobbed. Seeing this Prussia smirked, and leaned down again to Canada. "You are so adorable my little Canadian. Fine, I will let you off the hook this time." (Remember the Austria Succession episode? Kesseses)

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief making the mistake of turning back around, when he heard a deep murmur. "Just know that there is interest for how long I wait. You can't hold the Great Prussia off for long. Kesseses" the sound of footsteps wandered up the stairs toward his and Canada's room.

Flushing at what was sure to come later, Canada began to clean up. Carefully placing his prized hockey sticks back on their pegs on the wall, and folding the blankets they had used as goals back up and placing them on the couch. His house was a cute and modest one, out in the great Canadian woods. When you walked in it was a simple living room with hardwood floors and a couch, with a glass coffee table.

In front of that sat a television set, with a movie collection next to it. Connecting to the living room was a kitchen. It had an island made from granite, with a sink in the middle of the island. At the side of the island facing the living room was where there sat bar stools for seating.

He had cabinets lining the walls where he kept multiple ingredients. Including his magnificent maple syrup collection, which of course him being Canada, was nothing to sneeze at. The kitchen was tiled with stone and had a window looking out to his magnificent lake. Beside it was his reading room to the left of a separating wall and to the right was the stairs. Right from the stairs was a door down to the cellar which was just for safety if needed.

Upstairs the first door to the left was a guest bedroom, and inside in the middle was a bed, with the whole left wall being made of glass, and also looking out to the lake. Behind the bed there was a closet, and on the right of the bed a door to a bathroom. The bathroom was normal with a shower, toiletries, and sink.

Down the hall the second door was on the right and it was Matthews office. It held a desk in the center with his laptop, and in the back folders of the necessary notes Canada had taken upon the years. If you continued down the hall there were two more doors the one to the left was Matthew and Gilbert's room. It was the same as the guest room only the closet was a walk in, and the bed was obviously larger.

On the right was Gilberts room, and it was filled to the brim with the journals he had written over the years of how would he say it "The Awesome and Great Prussia" even though he wasn't really a country any longer, but Matthew didn't have the heart to point that out.

Finishing picking up Matthew knew better then to head upstairs just yet, he heard noises and knew Prussia well enough to know he was planning something. Heck every nation would know he was up to something with the way he was Kesseses to himself up there.

Smiling slightly at his ridiculous love, Matthew went over to start dinner. Gilbert did love his pancakes so that would be a sure way to get on his good side, to minimize his "reward". So getting to work he mixed up his ingredients in the bowl.

He had just started flipping the pancakes when he heard footsteps pummel down the stairs, in a rush. "Mattie! I smell something good, and have a feeling it will make me very happy" Prussia yelled in a sing-song voice flinging himself into the kitchen.

"Mein Gott! It is true, you have blessed me with your wonderful little circles of wheat sunshine" Prussia exclaimed, while jumping in to a bar stool preparing his pancake that had just been flipped from the pan.

Matthew rolled his eyes at Prussia's exaggeration, smiling at him with a blush adorning his cheeks at Prussia's praise. Matthew got down the pure maple syrup for himself, and the more artificial version and butter for Prussia. Where Matthew was a purist in his pancakes, Matt took more after his brother…

Stepping back to get a fork for his food, he turned back around to see Prussia having already ate his pancakes and starting on Matthews! "Obtenez vos petits gourmands sales mains prussiennes hors de ma nourriture ... euh je veux dire mon arrêt sucré qui. Oh Ne me dévisager ... pouah bien, Je t'aime." Matthew shouted at Gilbert in a rush. (Get your greedy little grubby prussian hands off of my food...umm I mean my sweet stop that. Oh dont glare at me...ugh fine, I love you.)

Smirking Prussia moved around to Mattie, Matthew could be utterly adorable when he was angry. Kissing his cheek Prussia advanced on him "Ja, I love you too. So ready to pay back you're interest? I bet you would have been adorable as a little Prussian colony instead of a stupid French one, back when I was great and almighty." Prussia said in one of his rants.

Matthew pulled an eyebrow up at him "Are you really trying to get into my pants by mentioning my Papa? That'd be like me trying to bring up Germany." Canada smirked softly as Prussia's face turned sour at the thought.

"You would bring up Westen at a time like this!" Prussia said whimpering with need in his tone. "I'm sorry I brought up your Papa, now let's forget about him and my bruder little pet." He said as he swooped in a tried to capture Mattie's lips.

Getting a frying pan to the head he jumped, suspecting Hungary was in the room. Whipping around he saw a giggling Canadian. Growling he lunged at the Canadian, who in turn high tailed it out of the kitchen chuckling to himself. Quickly catching up to him, Prussia picked Matthew up and threw him over his shoulder.

"That it is, punishment time for little Mattie. Ja, I think now would be good." He smiled as he captured Matthews lips in a fierce crushing kiss, lowering him onto the bed. That night was very busy for both nations, but Prussia couldn't get this weird tingling feeling in the back of his head after thinking of Hungary.

Rolling over and looking at the sleeping Canadian next to him, he kissed Matthews lips and slid out of bed wondering to the door across the hall. Entering he breathed in the smell of old parchment, and ink quills. Smiling he sat down on a chair and wrote out every event from today, as he did every day.

That tingling in the back of his mind had gotten stronger, almost painful. It willed Prussia to his feet and led him to an older section of his library. Prussia plucked one of the books from the shelf that was back when he had still been great and powerful, as a nation of course. He never wished to return to the memories of how he had acted back then. He was a cruel man, and seriously judgmental.

Reading halfway through the journal the pain in the back of his mind became almost unbearable so he put it up, and decided it was time for bed. He went back into his room and had almost made it into the bed when he felt a wave of pain wrack his body and he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Right before he blacked out he saw his beloved Canadian awake and rush to his side, and then he saw nothing.


End file.
